En la escuela XD
by Yo-Soy-Mica.XD
Summary: Para Mikey empezó en el salón de arte, para Donnie empezó gracias una entrevista. Ambos se enamoran gracias a pequeños acontecimientos, que ellos piensan que son accidentes ¿Qué pasara? Entren y lean ¡Humanizado! (Horrible summary y el titulo no tiene nada que ver) (Advertencia: Yaoi) (Parejas: RaphxMikey LeoxDonnie)
1. El salón de arte y una entrevista

**Mica: Hola, solo quería decirles que hice esto y, depende de ustedes, lo voy a continuar o no. Espero que les guste y recuerden que los TMNT no me pertenecen. También perdonen los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos ¡Disfruten! ****^_^**

**P/D: Miko si me pertenece a mi, me quise meter a la historia XD**

* * *

><p><em>Un chico pelirrojo y de ojos verdes, vistiendo pantalón de vestir gris, camisa blanca (con los primeros botones sin prender) y una corbata roja mal puesta, corría como alma que lleva el diablo. Corría, esquivando a cada persona que se le cruzaba en frente y con el grupo de porristas detrás de él. Con rapidez, se metió al salón de arte, sentándose en el piso y apoyando su espalda en la puerta, suspirando de alivio total al escuchar como los gritos de las porristas se alegaban del lugar.<em>

_-No debiste cerrar la puerta, ¿sabes?- escucho que alguien le hablo con tono divertido. Busco con la mirada al dueño de la voz y se encontró con un chico rubio, de ojos celestes y con pecas en la cara, también tenía el uniforme pero con una corbata naranja._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto bruscamente el pelirrojo. El rubio, quien estaba sentado en el piso y con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, se rio levemente._

_-Porque la puerta no se abrirá- respondió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. El pelirrojo, con el ceño fruncido, se levanto de donde estaba y miro al rubio._

_-Si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso- apenas dijo eso, el pelirrojo intento abrir la puerta pero esta no cedió. -¿Pero qué…?- intento con un poco mas de fuerza pero seguía sin funcionar. -¡Mierda!- golpeo la puerta con enojo y se alego de esta, empezando a respirar profundo e intentando tranquilizarse. Caminaba de un lugar a otro bufando como un caballo salvaje. El chico rubio no le quito el ojo en ningún momento, de hecho lo observaba con intensidad. De pronto, y sin aviso, el pelirrojo se detuvo en seco y lo miro, lo miro como si fuera el culpable y el rubio se percato de esto._

_- ¡Hey!…¡Y-Yo no fui, l-lo juro!- intento incorporarse para hablar mejor pero, al intentarlo, solo consiguió caer sentado de nuevo. -¡Hay!- se quejo el rubio. El muchacho pelirrojo se preocupo al ver que ese chico no pudo levantarse, se acerco y entonces, pudo verlo mejor: ese chico rubio estaba todo sucio y golpeado_

_-¿Qué rayos te paso?- pregunto bruscamente pero se podía percibir un toque de preocupación. El rubio lo miro asombrado y con una enorme sonrisa contesto._

_-¿Qué? ¿Esto?- se miro a sí mismo. -Naaa…solo eran los del grupo futbol que me estaban persiguiendo- dijo como si fuera la cosa más natural de mundo. Esto molesto al chico pelirrojo pero le vino un recuerdo a la cabeza._

_-¡Creo que se quién eres!- exclamo. –Tú eres ese al que siempre molestan, ¿cómo es tu nombre…? ¿Filip? ¿Miguel?..- al escuchar esto el chico rubio se sonrojo, sintiéndose avergonzado._

_-Miguel Ángel…pero me dicen Mikey…- dijo con una sonrisa falsa agachando su cabeza. -¿Y tu…?- pregunto._

_-Ah, yo soy Raphael- dijo desinteresado. –Pero mejor dime Raph- agrego el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos._

_-Entonces Raph…¿qué hora es?- pregunto Mikey con una sonrisa nerviosa. Raph, un poco extrañado, saco su celular de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla._

_-Las 8:55, ¿por qué?- respondió Raph. Con aquello, Mikey suspiro frustrado._

_-Demonios, ella va a matarme- murmuro el rubio. El pelirrojo, al escuchar eso, se acerco y se sentó al lado del rubio herido, haciendo que este se sonrojase un poco. Raph lo miro de reojo, como pidiendo una explicación a aquello. –Soy el compañero de Miko, ella me pidió que la ayudase con algo a las 9:00- se encogió de hombros._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Miko!- exclamo un chico castaño, con anteojos y un pequeño espacio en sus dientes, tenía el uniforme escolar con una corbata violeta, mientras se acercaba a la mencionada. Miko, una chica de cabello largo y ondulado azabache, de ojos marrones, con el uniforme (pollera gris tableada, remera blanca, medias grises y zapatos negros) y con una corbata negra, se dio vuelta para mirar al chico._

_-¿Qué pasa Donnie?- pregunto ella una vez que el chico estuvo a su lado._

_-¿Viste a Mikey?- pregunto preocupado. Miko, quien tenía una mueca rara en a cara, negó con la cabeza._

_-No lo vi- respondió Miko. –Solo sé que lo necesito para la entrevista que tengo dentro de unos minutos- agrego ella mirando su reloj que tenía en la muñeca y ganándose una mirada de extrañeza de parte de Donnie. En eso, una sonrisa rara apareció en la cara de la chica._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto extrañado Donnie pero después de unos minutos, se dio cuenta de algo. -¡No, claro que no! ¡Jamás en esta vida!- se negó rápidamente, mientras que Miko se le empezó a acercar sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara._

**_… …Momentos después… …_**

_-No puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto- comento Donnie con cara de aburrimiento y una cámara en la mano._

_-Ho vamos, te deberé un favor- contesto Miko con una sonrisa y un micrófono en mano._

_-Te odio…- murmuro Donnie, haciendo que Miko se riera levemente._

_-Yo sé que no lo haces…- contesto ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Justo en eso, un chico de cabello azabache y de ojos azules (un poco más obscuros que los de Mikey), tenía el uniforme impecable y con la corbata azul. Donnie se le quedo viendo y, extrañamente, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro._

_-Hola Miko- saludo con una leve sonrisa. A Donnie, esa sonrisa, le pareció hermosa._

_-Hola Leo, muchas gracia por aceptar esto- respondió Miko con entusiasmo._

_-No hay problema- se rio levemente Leo. –Pero quisiera saber, ¿por qué una entrevista conmigo?- pregunto con diversión y curiosidad._

_-Por dos razones- hablo con entusiasmo la chica, mientras levantaba un dedo. –La primera: por ser el presidente de la clase- levanto un segundo dedo. –Y la segunda razón: porque muchas chicas me pidieron que te haga preguntas- Leo se rio con simpatía._

_-Bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera negarte una entrevista escolar- dijo Leo. –Puedes empezar cuando quieras- Miko se entusiasmo y con una energía se volvió hacia Donnie_

_-¡A mi señal Donnie!- el mencionado, quien se sobresalto levemente, asintió enfocando con la cámara a Miko y a Leo. Ella sonrió y asintió, empezando así la grabación. -¡Hola a todos los estudiantes! Hoy estoy aquí con una entrevista y con, nada más y nada menos, Leonardo Hamato. Mejor conocido como el presidente de la clase- hablo por el micrófono, mientras que el mencionado se rio e hizo con ademan con la mano. –Hoy le haré las preguntas que ustedes, los espectadores, me pidieron que le hiciera- Miko hablaba y hablaba de Leo y su grandiosidad, mientras él solo reía y contestaba a preguntas con precaución y disimulo. Donnie grababan y no podía evitar mirar todo el tiempo a Leo. Entonces, Miko hizo una pregunta que le llamo la atención.-Leo, ¿hay alguien de quien te sientas atraído en este momento?- dijo con picardía. Leo sonrió con mucha clase y miro a la cámara fijamente pero, en realidad, miraba a quien la sostenía._

_-Digamos que si- contesto sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Donnie aumento pero se sintió un poco mal por lo que había dicho el chico._

_-¿Por qué me siento así?- pensó Donnie, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho._

_-Y ahí lo tienen estudiantes- hablo Miko con una sonrisa, para después mirar a Leo. -¿Quieres agregar algo más Leo?- pregunto, para después poner el micrófono en frente del mencionado, quien negó con la cabeza. Ella, ante eso, puso nuevamente el micrófono en frente de ella. –Entonces, nos despedimos- después de decir esto, le hizo una seña a Donnie y este corto la grabación. Donnie se quito la pesada cámara de los hombros y miro a Leo, mientras este hablaba amistosamente con Miko. El presidente de la clase era realmente muy guapo, se pregunto quién sería esa persona especial para él…entonces, recordó sus ojos azules a través de la cámara, como mirándolo a él, mirándolo tratando de decirle algo, ¿pero qué?, ¿qué sería?… ¿o tal vez solo lo imagino? Como sea, ese asunto ahora lo tendría toda la mañana dándole vuelta en la cabeza. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Miko._

_-Donnie, acompaña al presidente al salón de música para ayudarlo con unos asuntos- dijo mientras cogía la cámara en sus manos. –Yo ya no te voy a necesitar y como él necesita ayuda…- Donnie no sabía que decir, pero sabía que no quería ir, pero sería malo negarse a ayudar al presidente de la clase…así que acepto y fue con Leo al salón de música. Cuando estuvieron hay no paso mucho, solo lo ayudo a organizar unas partituras y a clasificar los instrumentos, todo lo hicieron en silencio lo y eso solo logro poner más nervioso a Donnie que era un poco torpe para acomodar los instrumentos._

_Finalmente terminaron todo y solo quedaba llevarse los instrumentos obsoletos al taller del colegio para su reparación._

_-¿Esto es lo que haces?- pregunto Donnie, mientras trataba de llevar tres tambores –Estos tambores no parecen estar tan dañados- comento. Leo lo escucho en silencio._

_-Hago muchas cosas y estas entre otras. No me quejo, es mi responsabilidad- respondió Leo. Donnie se avergonzó tanto que perdió el equilibrio con los tambores y cayó al piso, desordenando todo lo que provoco la caída de Leo también, quien que trato de ayudarlo. Pero todo resulto mal y los dos cayeron al piso desordenándolo todo._

_-Hay que mal…- dijo Donnie cuando vio el desastre. –Lo siento no quise…- Donnie no pudo seguir diciendo nada más. Leo estaba encima de él. Mirándolo fijamente a la cara. -Aa-ah…¿c-como paso esto…?- pregunto Donnie mirando a su alrededor para entender lo que pasaba, pero solo se confundía mas. –Y-yo…- susurro nervioso pero Leo lo estaba mirando y estaba muy cerca de su cara, que no podía hacer más que callarse y mirarlo. _

_-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?- pregunto Leo, él podía ver claramente los nervios de Donnie._

_-Y-Yo…y-yo…- tartamudeo el genio, no sabía qué hacer. Leo, con una leve sonrisa, se levanto y ayudo a Donnie a levantarse, pero no le soltó la mano. Donnie y él se miraron fijamente, los colores no tardaron en subirse a la cara del de corbata violeta._

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Mikey? ¿Estás aquí?- pregunto Miko entrando al salón de arte. Ella miro a su alrededor, hasta que u vista se detuvo en su rubio amigo sentado en el piso. -¡Mikey!- con preocupación, entro rápidamente al lugar…dejando la puerta abierta._

_-Miko…hola- Mikey le sonrió con nerviosismo, una vez que ella estuvo a su lado._

_-Me gustaría que algún día me dijeras la razón por la cual no te defiendes- comento Miko con ironía y, como respuesta, Mikey sonrió nervioso._

_-Jejeje…a-algún día lo sabrás- contesto Mikey, viendo como la chica lo analizaba con la mirada._

_-Por fin- Miko, al escuchar una tercera voz, se volteo hacia la puerta y se encontró con Raphael. Ella suspiro lentamente, para después rodar los ojos y pararse._

_-¡Espera!- lo detuvo al ver que él se iba a ir. Raph se detuvo y miro la chica por sobre su hombro. –No sé qué haces aquí o el cómo terminaste aquí pero…por favor, ayúdame a llevarlo a la enfermería-_

_-¿Por qué lo haría?- pregunto con frialdad, aunque en el fondo una voz le decía que si y eso le estaba empezando a extrañar cada vez mas._

_-Por favor- repitió, ignorando la pregunta. –Yo sé que él no puede levantarse o mantenerse de pie- con un suspiro, Raph se dio vuelta y se acerco al rubio._

_-N-No, e-espera…n-no es n-necesario- se negó Mikey pero Raph no le hizo caso y se acuclillo en frente del rubio. Miko se le quedo mirando en silencio total._

_-¿Qué?- el pelirrojo la miro. -¿Te quedaras parada viéndome o me ayudaras a montarlo en mi espalda?- hablo con brusquedad. Miko salió de su trance y, sin darle importancia al comentario, se acerco y ayudo al rubio a subirse a la espalda del más alto. Una vez que terminaron, después de muchas quejas de parte del menor, empezaron a caminar hacia la enfermería en silencio total._

_-¿Qué habrá pasado ahí? Sea lo que sea, lo descubriré- pensó con decisión Miko._

_-¿Qué es lo que siento?- pensaron Mikey y Raph al mismo tiempo._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que les haya gustado. Recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Espero que me lean otro día y cuídense ¡Adiós! ****^_^**


	2. Un recuerdo, un trato y una fiesta

**Mica: Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta. Como ya aprobé la mayoría de mis materias, tendré más tiempo para escribir. Solo recuerden que TMNT no me pertenece y les pido que me perdonen la tardanza y los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Espero que disfruten este capítulo ^_^**

**P/D: Perdón si me quedo algo cortó XD**

* * *

><p><em>Mikey suspiro suavemente por novena vez en una hora. Estaba en clase de matemáticas y estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, ignorando olímpicamente a la profesora que explicaba en frente de los alumnos. Mikey rayo con su lápiz negro (forrado con el color naranja) y empezó a garabatear sobre el papel que tenia sobre la mesa.<em>

_-Yo y mi enorme bocota…¿cómo pude haber dicho eso?- pensó con pesadez el rubio, sin dejar de rayar aquella hoja. El lunes fue aquel día en el que había quedado atrapado con Raphael Hamato en el salón de arte, el martes lo obligaron a permanecer en la cama gracias a los golpes que tenia y recién hoy, miércoles, había vuelto a la escuela. Justo cuando soltó un nuevo suspiro, un recuerdo del lunes se le vino a la mente._

**_… …Flash Back… …_**

Raphael gruño nuevamente golpeando la puerta con enojo, para después darse media vuelta y caminar hacia donde estaba el rubio, echándose al lado de este. Mikey lo miro de reojo, riéndose al ver el seño fruncido de su compañero.

-¡No te rías!- Raph miro a Mikey, frunciendo un poco más el seño (si eso era posible) y cruzándose de brazos. -¡Llevamos casi 3 horas aquí metidos!- Raph hizo para atrás la cabeza y la apoyo contra la pared, cerrando los ojos y pidiendo a quien sea mucha paciencia. Justo en eso, el estomago del pelirrojo reclamo comida. –Y me perdí la hora del almuerzo…- murmuro poniendo una de sus manos sobre su estomago y soltando un leve suspiro. Con aquella simple oración, Mikey recordó algo y se puso a buscar con la mirada su mochila, encontrándolo muy lejos de su persona.

-¡Ahí estas!- pensó Mikey sonriendo en cuanto hallo lo que buscaba y lentamente, olvidándose por completo de su estado, apoyo sus manos en el piso e intento levantarse pero termino fracasando. Un gemido salió de su boca apenas sintió el piso bajo su persona y mucho dolor recorriéndole el cuerpo. Raph, quien había estado viendo de reojo el intento de ponerse de pie del rubio, se movió rápidamente y puso una de sus manos en la espalda de Mikey, mientras que la otra agarraba uno de sus brazos para evitar que se mueva nuevamente.

-Pero serás descuidado…- murmuro Raph, estaba extrañamente preocupado pero intentaba que no se note mucho. Mikey sonrió, mientras que un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Se había sonrojado por dos razones muy simples: una era por la vergüenza y la otra era porque cuando Raph hablo, lo hizo muy cerca de su oído y eso lo puso de los nervios.

-Jeje…p-perdón- se disculpo Mikey, mientras se acomodaba un poco y sentía como Raph lo soltaba, al mismo tiempo que ese sentimiento cálido en su pecho se tranquilizaba lentamente y el dolor disminuía un poco.

-¿Qué intentabas hacer?- pregunto el pelirrojo con tono desinteresado.

-Y-Yo…- Mikey, con una sonrisa nerviosa, se froto débilmente el brazo. –I-Intentaba alcanzar mi mochila- respondió apuntando de manera débil al objeto antes mencionado. Raph se le quedo mirando un momento y alzo lentamente una de sus manos. -¿Q-Que…?- Mikey se puso un poco nervioso al ver la mirada que tenía Raph en ese momento (Mirada de Raph: ¬_¬).

-Tonto…- Raph toco la mejilla sana de Mikey con su dedo índice, para después levantarse y, sin decir nada más, se alejo del rubio. Mikey, sonrojado, vio como Raph se alejaba de él y se agachaba, recogiendo algo del piso. -Toma- dijo Raph apenas se sentó nuevamente al lado del rubio.

-¡Gracias!- exclamo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras agarraba su mochica y se ponía a buscar algo dentro. Raph, quien se sonrojo ante la sonrisa del rubio, se cruzo de brazos y cerró los ojos.

-Tranquilo Raph…simplemente pon la mente en blanco- pensó intentando que aquel sentimiento cálido en su corazón desapareciera.

-Ten- la voz de Mikey saco a Raph de sus pensamientos.

-¿He?- el pelirrojo vio como el rubio extendía una mano con un par de palillos chinos hacia él. Un poco extrañado, Raph agarro el objeto que Mikey le daba. El rubio sonrió, mientras que dejaba la mochila a un lado suyo y dejaba ver que en su regazo había un pote con tapa naranja.

-Sírvete tranquilo- Mikey lo abrió y le sonrió a Raph, mientras ponía el pote destapado sobre el regazo del pelirrojo.

-¿P-Pero c-como…?- Raph miro sorprendido al rubio.

-Yo traigo el almuerzo de mi casa- Mikey, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, se encogió de hombros. Con lentitud, Raph comió un poco de aquella comida que el rubio le daba y que, de paso, nunca había visto o probado en su vida. Lo ojos de Raph se abrieron del puro asombro al sentir el mas delicioso sabor que había probado en su vida. -¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta?- pregunto Mikey entre divertido y curioso. Miro fijamente a Raph, esperando su veredicto.

-E-Esta…delicioso- Raph sonrió y miro a Mikey. -¿Cómo se llama esto y dónde los conseguiste?- pregunto para después comer un poco más.

-Yo lo hice- respondió Mikey, ganándose una mirada de asombro de parte de Raph. -Yo los llamo Pizza-diosa…y me alegro que te guste- Mikey sonrió tiernamente, causando nuevamente un sonrojo en Raph.

-Wow- Raph sonrió levemente y vio a Mikey de reojo. –Me encantaría probar que otras cosas puedes hacer- comento.

-¡¿Enserio?!- Raph asintió, había descubierto algo muy interesante en aquel chico: tenía una gran energía, al igual que una alegría y una sonrisa muy contagiosa. La sonrisa de Mikey se agrando ante aquella respuesta. -¡Pues te invito a comer algún día a mi casa!-

-¿Enserio?- Raph miro al rubio, no se había esperado esa respuesta.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Tú dices el día y yo la hora!- Raph se quedo pensando un momento, para después sonreír.

-Es un trato- Raph sonrió y, antes de que Mikey pudiera decir algo más, pico con el dedo índice la mejilla sana del rubio pero no se aparto. Mikey puso cara de sorprendido en un principio pero después reacciono y sonrió.

-¡Trato!- Mikey, como pudo, alzo el brazo más sano que tenía en ese momento e hizo lo mismo que Raph. Se quedaron sin moverse de aquella posición un momento, Mikey sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y Raph sonriendo hacia el rubio con dulzura. Después de unos segundos, Raph volvió hacia la comida y Mikey a mirar atentamente al pelirrojo. Raph, masticando lentamente, miro de reojo al rubio y, después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca, sonrió.

-Come- le dio un poco a Mikey, quien se negó en un principio pero termino aceptando muy sonrojado, el hambre había podido mas con él.

_**… …****Fin del Flash Back… …**_

_-¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!- el mencionado reacciono ante aquel grito y, como consecuencia, termino en el piso, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro y los ojos cerrados._

_-Auch…¿crees que le dolió?- Mikey escucho una voz femenina, la cual reconoció como Miko._

_-Yo creo que si…¿crees que nos mate por hacer eso?- Mikey reconoció en seguida aquella segunda voz, era su hermano Donnie. Con lentitud, abrió los ojos y los vio a ambos: Miko con las manos aferradas al borde de su pollera y mirando a Donnie, quien se estaba poniendo nuevamente los anteojos, los cuales al parecer estaba limpiando._

_-No sé- respondió Miko encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Donnie…- el mencionado dirigió su vista hacia su hermano menor, poniendo cara de horror al ver la mirada obscura de este. -…te voy a matar- sin decir más, se lanzo sobre su hermano._

_-¡No! ¡T-Tranquilo Mikey!- y así, ambos empezaron a forcejear en el piso, mientras que Miko se reía y negaba de manera divertida._

_-Muy bien, mejor los voy a detener…porque si siguen así, nos perderemos la hora del almuerzo- pensó Miko riéndose ligueramente. -¡Basta ya!- ambos se detuvieron ante aquello y miraron a la chica. –O acaso…¿quieren que llame a Leo para que venga y los detenga el mismo?- pregunto con diversión. Donnie, apenas escucho ese nombre, se sonrojo totalmente y, tirando hacia un lado a su hermano, se levanto y se sacudió la ropa, al mismo tiempo que se la arreglaba un poco._

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Qué te pasa Mikey? Andas mas distraído de lo normal- comento con preocupación Donnie, mientras él y su hermano se sentaban en una mesa cualquiera de la zona de almuerzo. Miko les había dicho que no podía comer con ellos ese día, por lo cual ambos simplemente le dijeron que no había problema y, mientras buscaban donde sentase, Donnie vio como su hermanito caminaba en silencio y metido en sus pensamientos._

_-No es nada Donnie, estoy bien- respondió Mikey sonriéndole a su hermano, al mismo tiempo que dejaba su pote con tapa naranja sobre la mesa._

_-Si tú lo dices- Donnie suspiro, mientras sacaba un pote igualito al de Mikey solo que tenía una tapa morada. –Solo te diré que, cuando quieras decirme la razón por la cual actúas así, estoy aquí para escucharte- comento haciéndose el distraído, al mismo tiempo que destapaba su pote y dejaba ver las famosas "Pizzas-diosas" que Mikey le había preparado. Mikey suspiro, mientras copiaba a su hermano y empezaba a comer._

_-Donnie…- murmuro llamando la atención del mencionado, quien miro a su hermano mientras masticaba. -…prométeme que si te dijo, no me mataras- Donnie parpadeo sorprendido, no entendía a que venía eso._

_-Claro Mikey, lo prometo- aseguro Donnie, sonriéndole al menor. Mikey miro a su hermano y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-P-Pues…yo…- titubeo un poco al principio pero logro contarle todo lo que le había pasado aquel lunes mientras estuvo encerrado. Le conto hasta el último detalle y cuidando de que nadie lo escuchara. Mientras le contaba la historia, los ojos de Donnie se iban abriendo y, en cuanto llego a un momento en especial, se sonrojo furiosamente. –Y eso fue lo que paso- Mikey suspiro, mientras comía un poco. Donnie, quien había estado comiendo hasta una parte en especial, frunció el seño pero su sonrojo no desapareció._

_-¿Qué…tú…hiciste…? ¡¿QUÉ?!- Donnie empezó a hablar en voz baja pero termino alzando la voz y levantándose de su asiento, al mismo tiempo que estampaba sus manos contra la mesa._

_-¡Shhh, cállate Donnie!- lo silencio en voz baja Mikey, mientras lograba que el mencionado se siente pero este no dejaba de tener el seño frunció…y de mirarlo con cara de "te voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente". –Prometiste que no me matarías- el rubio trago saliva._

_-Sí, lo prometí- Mikey suspiro de alivio ante aquella respuesta. –Pero eso era antes de que me cuentes eso- Donnie se agarro con el dedo índice y el pulgar el puente de la nariz, bajando al mismo tiempo un poco sus anteojos. Cerró los ojos, sin soltarse el puente de la nariz, y suspiro, pidiendo paciencia. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto soltándose el puente de la nariz y mirando al menor, mientras se sacaba por un momento sus anteojos._

_-Y yo que se- Mikey se revolvió su rubio cabello. –La invitación salió sola. Te juro que no se qué paso…él hizo ese comentario y a mí me salió invitarlo- empezó a jugar nervioso con sus manos. –Y una cosa llevo a la otra y termine invitándolo a ambos, a él y a su hermano-_

_-Leonardo y Raphael Hamato- murmuro pesadamente Donnie, mientras se rascaba los ojos. Suspiro largamente pero antes de poder decir algo más, alguien le gano._

_-Hola Mikey- el mencionado levanto la vista y vio como las dos personas que menos querían ver se acercaban a ellos._

_-Raph…- pensó Mikey, sintiendo algo cálido crecer en su pecho y calentando sus mejillas._

_-L-Leo…- pensó Donnie con nerviosismo, sintiéndose exactamente igual que su hermano. Ambos mencionados se sentaron enfrente de Donnie y Mikey, quienes se miraron entre si y después a sus invitados, sin saber que decir. –Mátenme, por favor- pensó el genio. Leo miro de reojo a Donnie y sonrió._

_-Miguel Ángel, ¿cierto?- pregunto el presidente mirando al mencionado, quien se le quedo mirando un momento para después reaccionar y asentir con una sonrisa. Leo se rio y extendió una de sus manos. –Un placer conocer a la persona que soporto a mi hermano por tres horas y media- hablo con diversión, causando una pequeña carcajada al chico rubio. Mikey extendió una de sus manos, estrechándola con la de Leo._

_-Miguel Ángel Harada a tus ordenes pero puedes decirme Mikey- el rubio le sonrió con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba. –Y para mi es un placer conocer a la persona que lo soporta los 365 días del año- respondió con diversión._

_-¡Oigan!- hablo el pelirrojo llamando la atención de los presentes. -¿Pueden dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera?- se cruzo de brazos y los miro con enojo. Leo y Mikey se rieron, separando sus manos y sin hacerle caso al comentario del pelirrojo._

_-¿Quieren?- pregunto amablemente Mikey, mientras les extendía el brazo con el pote en mano._

_-Claro- Leo y Raph sonrieron mientras comían un poco de la comida que el chico rubio les invito. Donnie hizo a un lado su pote y apoyo su frente contra la mesa, pidiendo a la tierra que se abra y lo traje por completo. _

_-Te dije que era deliciosos- comento Raph mirando a su hermano una vez que termino de comer. _

_-Tienes razón, esta riquísimo- contesto Leo con una sonrisa._

_-Como sea- Raph rodo los ojos y miro a Mikey, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Recuerdas nuestro trato Mikey?- pregunto con diversión._

_-Claro que si, jamás olvido un trato- Mikey asintió como respuesta. -¿Por qué?- pregunto curioso, ladeando levemente la cabeza y mirando al pelirrojo. Mikey, al ver la sonrisa que el tenia en el rostro, pidió al cielo que no le diga lo que él pensaba que le iba a decir._

_-¿Te parece cumplirlo este sábado?- la sonrisa de Raph creció levemente al ver como las mejillas del rubio se coloreaban de rojo._

_-He…pues…bueno…y-yo…- Mikey empezó a jugar nervioso con sus manos. Justo en eso, una idea se le vino a lamente y termino señalando a Donnie, quien había levantado la cabeza al escuchar lo que dijo el pelirrojo y quedo sorprendido al ver como su hermano lo señalaba a él. -¡P-Pregúntale a él!- apenas dijo esto, Donnie se encontró bajo las atentas miradas de Leo y Raph. Donnie, al darse cuenta de la situación, miro con cara de odio a su hermano._

_-No me arrepentiré de esto…espero- con aquel pensamiento cruzando por la mente de Donnie, una sonrisa empezó a crecer lentamente en el rostro del genio. –Claro, ¿por qué no?- la expresión que apareció en la cara de Mikey después de aquella respuesta era todo un poema._

_-Genial- Leo le sonrió al castaño, causando que este se sonrojara ante aquella expresión. -¿Les parece a las 10 a.m?- Mikey y Donnie asintieron, causando una sonrisa en Leo y Raph. Justo en eso, Miko apareció con cara de cansancio y se sentó a su lado, dejando caer la cabeza y apoyando su frente contra la mesa._

_-¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Mikey extrañado, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica. Miko se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, para después sentarse de golpe y mirar al rubio._

_-Algunos alumnos quieren hacer una fiesta de disfraces el próximo fin de semana pero nadie quiere hablar con el director- respondió ella soltando un leve suspiro._

_-Típico, quieren una cosa pero nadie quiere enfrentar al director- hablo Raph causando un sobresalto en Miko, quien no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los Hamato._

_-En eso tienes razón hermano- comento Leo mirando a Raph con una sonrisa entre divertida y simpática. Mikey miro a su amiga con tristeza, hasta que una idea se le vino a la mente._

_-¿Qué te parece si vamos tu y yo a hablar con el director?- pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa._

_-¿L-Lo dices e-enserio?- Miko vio sorprendida a Mikey, no se esperaba para nada que él (justamente él) diga eso._

_-Claro- Mikey asintió con una gran sonrisa. –Después de todo, te debo un favor- Miko sonrió enormemente y abrazo a Mikey con entusiasmo._

_-Gracias amigo- Miko se separo del rubio y le sonrió enormemente._

_-Espero que no les importe- hablo Leo llamando la atención de los presentes. –Pero yo los voy a acompañar-_

_-¿Por qué?- preguntaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, Leo se rio levemente al descubrir un leve tono de celos en la voz de su hermano pero lo que no noto fue el leve tono de tristeza en la voz de Donnie._

_-Muy simple- Leo se encogió de hombros y se cruzo de brazos. –Puedo ir con ustedes para decirle al director que yo ayudare con los preparativos y en lo que haga falta- Miko y Mikey se miraron entre ello, después a Leo y asintieron con una sonrisa. Leo sonrió levemente, mientras que Donnie suspiro y siguió comiendo. Raph miro de reojo a su hermano, pensando que tendrían una charla en cuanto llegaran a su casa._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y en cuanto pueda subiré más historias…aunque también tengo que terminar lo que ya tengo -_-U. Bueno gente recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Nos leemos otro día, cuídense y adiós ^_^**

**P/D: Quería decirles que invente el apellido para Donnie y Mikey. Harada significa, según una página que encontré de internet, prados**


	3. ¡Miko Mitarashi lo sabe todo!

**Mica: Hola a todos. Quería decirles solamente que lamento mucho si me quedo corto pero tengo una idea y la quiero poner en el próximo capítulo. Perdónenme por los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto divertido Raph, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a los recién llegados. Aquel jueves, tal y como lo acordaron, Mikey, Miko y Leo fueron a hablar con el director. Donnie y Raph, quienes habías salido de clase gracias a la hora libre que tuvieron ambos, se sentaron en el patio y esperaron a que ellos salieran. La cara de Leo no tenía sentimiento alguno, mientras que Miko y Mikey caminaban con la cabeza baja.<em>

_-Ho vamos, no se pongan así- Donnie, con una sonrisa nerviosa, puso una de sus manos en la espalda de su hermano y la otra sobre la de Miko._

_-¡¿Pero de que hablas?! ¡Tenemos el permiso!- Miko levanto la cabeza de golpe, asustando a Donnie y haciendo que se alegar de un salto de ella y de su hermano._

_-¿Enserio?- pregunto Donnie con una mano en el pecho, intentando tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón gracias al pequeño susto que le había dado su amiga._

_-¡Claro!- Mikey agarro de los hombros a su hermano y empezó a zarandearlo._

_-S-Suéltame- Donnie logro zafarse del agarre, quedándose quieto y con los ojos en espiral._

_-¿Pero como…?- pregunto Raph confundido._

_-Cuando le dijimos que Leonardo Hamato iba a participar, el director acepto sin pensarlo- contesto Miko con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos._

_-Al parecer estarás muy ocupado hasta esa fiesta- comento Raph, haciendo que Mikey (estando parado a su lado) se riera levemente._

_-En realidad…- hablo Leo, llamando la atención de su hermano. -…yo no estaré a cargo de la organización de la fiesta- comento cruzándose de brazos haciendo que Raph lo mirara extrañado._

_-Entonces, ¿quién está a cargo?- pregunto Donnie curioso._

_-¡Yo!- hablo Miko señalándose a sí misma con una gran sonrisa._

_-Muy bien…Sin permiso de nadie, me voy- hablo Raph dándose media vuela pero antes de empezar a caminar, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Raph miro por sobre su hombro y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de su hermano. -¿Qué?- se dio vuelta y miro a Leo con los brazos cruzados._

_-Tú ayudaras con esto- contesto Leo divertido. Raph suspiro, sabiendo que si se ponía a discutir con Leo lo llevaría a una situación peor._

_-Igual que tu Donnie- comento Miko mirando al mencionado quien negó con la cabeza y retrocedió un paso._

_-No, ni pienses en meterme en esto- Donnie se dio la vuelta y se cruzo de brazos. –Además, sabes que yo nunca voy a las fiestas- Miko quedo pensativa pero después de unos segundos una sonrisa macabra empezó a dibujarse en su rostro._

_-¡Ho Donnie~!- canturreo ella, haciendo que los ojos de Donnie se abrieran como platos y un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda. –Si no nos ayudas, yo revelare tu secreto-_

_-N-No serias c-capas- Donnie se dio vuelta lentamente y miro con miedo a su amiga._

_-Pruébame…- respondió Miko mirando fijamente a Donnie, después mirando de reojo a Leo y así sucesivamente._

_-¡N-No!- exclamo el castaño con anteojos. –Sabes que esto de muestra que eres mal gente y una mala amiga, ¿cierto?- (Cara de Donnie: ¬_¬)_

_-Si lo sé pero es la única manera y tú lo sabes- respondió Miko con una sonrisa, haciendo que Donnie suspirara y no dijera nada más. –Muy bien, voy a dividirlos en grupos…Donnie, Leo, Raph…- señalo y miro a los mencionados. -…ustedes busquen más alumnos y encárguense de la decoración- los tres asintieron, Leo con una sonrisa y Raph y Donnie con cara de "tierra trágame". Miko sonrió y miro a Mikey. –Y tu Mikey te encargaras de la música-_

_-¡Ho si!- Mikey salto de emoción. -¡Seré DJ!-_

_-Pero eso no impide que te disfraces…o que bailes- comento Miko, haciendo que Mikey la mirara y asintiera. –Igual buscare un DJ mas, como para que tenga un sustituto-_

_-Está bien- Mikey sonrió y asintió._

_-La semana que viene empezaremos con los preparativos y hablare con uno de los cursos para que se encarguen de la comida- Miko sonrió. –Pueden irse a clase, menos tu Raph- los demás asintieron y se fueron, mientras que Raph suspiro y se acerco a la chica._

_-¿Qué quieres niña?-pregunto el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos._

_-Solo quería decirte algo- Miko se acerco un poco al chico. –Se perfectamente las intenciones que tienes con mi amigo y no me malinterpretes, no estoy en contra de eso, al igual que no estoy en contra de que Leo quiera algo con Donnie- la cara de Raph era todo un poema. _

_-N-No s-se a lo q-que te r-refieres- Raph desvió la vista, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaba de rojo._

_-Sí, si lo sabes- la chica sonrió al ver el sonrojo en la cara del "demonio rojo". –También sé muy bien que a ti no se gusta mi amigo desde ese "accidente"-_

_-¿C-Como l-lo s-sabes?- pregunto el pelirrojo sonrojado._

_-Soy la reportera de la escuela…eso y que soy muy observadora- la sonrisa de Miko se volvió amable, al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del chico. –Pero no te pedí que te quedaras para eso…te pedí que te quedaras porque solo quería pedirte algo muy importante-_

_-¿Q-Que?- Raph miro a Miko, quien le sonrió con tranquilidad._

_-Cuida mucho de Mikey y no le hagas daño, ¿puedes hacerme ese favor?- la cara que tenia Raphael en ese momento era histórica._

_-No es un favor- Raph sonrió y extendió su mano. –Es una promesa- Miko sonrió estrecho su mano con la de Raph._

**_… … … …_**

_-¿Enserio me vas a ayudar?- pregunto Raph divertido y con una leve sonrisa, mientras miraba a Miko. Ambos se habían quedado fuera de clase, ya que tardaron mucho y, cuando intentaron entrar, el profe de cada uno no les dejo y ambos terminaron sentados en el patio._

_-Por supuesto- asintió Miko con una sonrisa. –Además, hablamos de Mikey y ¿quién lo conoce mejor que yo?- ella se encogió de hombros. –Eso y…que tengo mucho que hacer contigo y Leo-_

_-¿Hablaste también con el intrépido?- pregunto divertido._

_-Obvio "demonio"- asintió haciéndose la ofendida, haciendo que Raph sonriera ante aquello y ante el uso de su común apodo. –Donnie y Mikey son como mis hermanos y los voy a cuidar como pueda- Raph se rio levemente, le hubiera gustado estar presente en ese momento y ver la cara de su hermano. –Oye, ¿te digo algo?-_

_-Claro- hablo Raph mirando a la chica y encogiéndose de hombros._

_-No podría pedir a nadie mejor para que este con ambos- Miko le sonrió al chico, quien la miro sorprendido un momento para después sonreír. Justo en eso, un timbre se dejo escuchar. –Bueno…- Miko se levanto de donde estaba. -…timbre de salida, así que me voy. Adiós- empezó a caminar pero…_

_-Alto ahí señorita- Raph se levanto y la agarro de la muñeca, deteniendo su marcha. Miko se dio vuelta y se encontró con el rostro sonriente del "demonio rojo". –Dijiste que nos ayudarías-_

_-P-Pero…p-pero…- tartamudeo la chica, haciendo que Raph sonriera._

_-"Pero" nada niña- la soltó y se cruzo de brazos. –Tengo una semana para invitar a Mikey a la fiesta y necesito ir preparándome- Miko suspiro._

_-Está bien- Miko rodo los ojos y suspiro. –Hoy, 3 de la tarde, tu y Leo en la plaza central y no lleguen tarde- se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar, yendo a buscar sus cosas para irse. Raph se rio levemente, para después darse vuelta para ir a buscar sus cosas y a su hermano._

**_… …3 días después… …_**

_-Vamos Leo, tu puedes- le animo Miko. Raph, Leo y ella habían estado "entrenando" todo el fin de semana y ahora, en el momento de la verdad, tendrían que ver los resultados y así es como terminaron los 3 parados en la puerta de la biblioteca, bien escondidos y con Leo mirando al genio leyendo. También estuvo el almuerzo del sábado en casa de los Harada, donde Raph y Leo se divirtieron con aquello chicos…quienes le contaron a Miko que fue el momento más hermoso e incomodo de sus vidas, aquello hizo reír a Miko pero no les iba a decir nada a los otros 2 para no aumentarles el ego._

_-¿N-No p-puede ser Raph el p-primero?- pregunto nervioso. Raph se rio mentalmente, era la primera vez que su hermano actuaba así._

_-Realmente, Donnie debe de gustarle mucho a Leo- pensó con diversión la chica. –No Leo, después de divertirás con la vergüenza de Raph- el mencionado frunció el seño y miro de manera asesina a la chica. –No te ofendas, es la verdad- se rio Miko, para después mirar al presidente._

_-Está bien- Leo lanzo un suspiro, se armo de valor y se encamino hacia dentro de la biblioteca. Se sentó en frente del castaño, quien no se había dado cuenta de su persona y eso le daba la oportunidad a Leo para admirar un poco al chico. –Fuerza Leonardo, tu puedes- pensó dándose ánimos. Respiro profundo, dejando enterrado a sus nervios, y sonrió con tranquilidad. –Hola Donnie- el mencionado levanto la vista de su libro totalmente sorprendido, sonrojándose al encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraba con tranquilidad y atención._

_-Ho-ola L-Leo- sonrió levemente Donnie, mientras cerraba su libro y lo dejaba a un lado. -¿N-Necesitas a-algo?- pregunto curioso y nervioso. Donnie se golpeo mentalmente por su tartamudeo._

_-Sinceramente…si- Leo sonrió levemente. –Me preguntaba, ¿si querías ir conmigo a la fiesta de disfraces?- pregunto fingiendo tranquilidad, ya que en su interior estaba rezando para que el castaño acepte._

_-Y-Yo…- Donnie jugueteo nervioso con sus manos. -¡¿Qué estas esperando Donnie?! ¡Acepta antes de que se arrepienta!- pensó el genio. –C-Claro, ¿por qué no?- respondió después de unos "hermosos" minutos de silencio. Leo, en su mente, salto de alegría pura al escuchar esa respuesta. Con una sonrisa, se levanto per no se fue, si no que dio la vuelta a la mesa y se paro al lado del castaño. -¿Q-Que p-pasa?- los nervios de Donnie estaban llegando al límite._

_-Muchas gracias- Leo agarro la mano de Donnie y, sin que este se lo esperase, beso suavemente el dorso de su mano. Los colores no tardaron en subirse al rostro del genio. –Nos vemos más tarde…Donnie- con una sonrisa en el rostro, Leo se retiro de la biblioteca._

_-A-Adiós- Donnie se quedo mirando como el chico salía del lugar y se perdía de su vista. -¡Ho por dios! ¡Soy feliz!- pensó Donnie con ambas manos en el pecho, una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y un gran sonrojo en su rostro. –Me muero por contarle esto a Mikey- se rio levemente._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Espero que me sigan leyendo, cuídense y adiós**


	4. Oficial: ¡Leo y Raph ya tienen pareja!

**Mica: Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo. Quería decirles que perdón por dejarlo tan corto pero ya verán que va a pasar el próximo capítulo. Y como siempre, perdónenme los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Espero que lo disfruten ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>-Muy bien Raph, te toca a ti- Miko le sonrió al pelirrojo, quien respiro profundo. Los tres, después de que Leo hablara con Donnie, se habían ido al patio para encontrar al rubio. Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, lo habían encontrado sentado en el pasto, con la espalda apoyada contra un árbol y escuchando música, mientras que a su lado estaba su mochila naranja. Cuando Raph se armo de valor y estaba por acercarse al rubio, se detuvo al ver como una pelirroja le ganaba de antemano y se ponía a hablar con el rubio.<em>

_-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto un poco extrañado Leo, mientras que Raph apretaba los puños y sentía un pequeño instinto asesino crecer dentro suyo._

_-Es April O'Neill, es su prima- respondió Miko. Con aquella contestación, Raph se tranquilizo y suspiro suavemente. En eso, un chico pelinegro se acerco a ambos, le hablo a April, este se rio y ambos se despidieron del rubio. _

_-Ahora si hermano, ve y mucha suerte- hablo Leo palmeándole el hombro del pelirrojo. Raph suspiro y camino hacia el rubio, quien había puesto reproducir nuevamente a su música. El pelirrojo se acerco desde atrás y sonrió al ver que el menor no se había dado cuenta de su presencia._

_-¡Esta canción estará genial para la fiesta!- pensó Mikey con alegría y una sonrisa. Se sobresalto al sentir un dedo tocar su mejilla. Miro rápidamente al dueño de ese dedo, sonrojándose al encontrarse con unos ojos verdes mirándolo con atención._

_-Hola Mikey- saludo con una leve sonrisa._

_-¡Hola Raph!- le devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa. –Escucha esto, será una de las músicas para la fiesta- le extendió los auriculares y, antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera agarrarlos, se los puso. Raph se quedo un momento en silencio, escuchando atento la melodía. Después de unos segundos, sonrió y se saco los auriculares._

_-Tengo que admitirlo…tienes buen gusto en música- le devolvió los aparatos al rubio._

_-Jeje, gracias- Mike apago la música y, después de guardar los auriculares en su mochila, fijo su atención en el pelirrojo sentado a su lado. -¿Y cómo va la decoración?- pregunto el rubio como para iniciar una conversación._

_-Nos falta comprar un par de cosas más y, si todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado, el miércoles empezaremos a decorar el gimnasio- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, para después agitar levemente la cabeza. –Pero no vine a hablar de eso, más bien vine a pregunte algo-_

_-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el rubio con curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que ladeaba levemente la cabeza y miraba al pelirrojo. Raph sonrió ante aquella acción, la cual le pareció adorable._

_-Quería saber si…¿te gustaría ir conmigo a la fiesta?- pregunto mirando al rubio. Raph suspiro minalmente, había logrado preguntárselo y, ahora, todo dependía del menor._

_-¡Claro!- la sonrisa de Mikey era enorme, al igual que sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas. Raph sonrió ante aquella respuesta y con suavidad, toco con su dedo la punta de la nariz del rubio._

_-El es mío- pensó con diversión. Raph estaba por levantarse pero Mikey lo agarro del brazo. -¿Pero qué…?- miro al menor._

_-Quédate…por favor~- hizo los ojos de cachorro, causando que Raph se sonrojase hasta las orejas._

_-¿Quién le puede decir que no a eso?- pensó, para después suspirar y acomodarse al lado de Mike. –Está bien, me quedare hasta que empiece mi siguiente clase- Mikey se rio ante aquello._

**_… … … …_**

_-Parece que le fue bien- comento Leo bastante divertido viendo a su hermano._

_-Jeje, ¿tú crees?- respondió Miko con ironía pero con una sonrisa._

_-Vamos- Leo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar._

_-Vamos a ir buscar a Donnie, ¿verdad?- pregunto divertida caminado detrás del chico._

_-Nooo- respondió Leo con una sonrisa y alargando ligueramente la "o", causando que Miko se ría levemente._

**_… …¡Miércoles!... …_**

_-Un poco más abajo- mando Leo. Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Miko, Leo y unos alumnos más estaban en el gimnasio preparando todo. Raph y Donnie estaban haciendo equilibrio colocando un cartel en la pared que estaba detrás del escenario, mientras que Leo los veía y les decía para donde mover pero él seguía viéndolo torcido._

_-¡Hey Donnie!- Mikey se acerco y se paro al lado de Leo. -¡Miko te necesita!-_

_-P-Pero estoy a-algo ocupado hermano- respondió el castaño._

_-¡No te preocupes!- Mikey negó con la cabeza y sonrió. -¡Yo ocupare tu lugar hasta que vuelvas!- Donnie sonrió y asintió. Después de unos minutos, Donnie se estaba yendo a donde su amiga y Mikey estaba ocupando su lugar._

_-Raph, un poco más abajo- el mencionado suspiro pero hizo lo que el otro le pidió._

_-¡Ahí está bien chicos! ¡Buen trabajo!- Miko se acerco junto a Donnie y les sonrió. Mikey y Raph asintieron, para después bajarse de donde estaban con mucho cuidado pero en un descuido, Mikey tropezó y gracias a la hermosa gravedad, cayo._

_-¡Mikey!- Donnie miro preocupado como su hermano caía. Leo, quien estaba atento a todo, se apresuro y se puso debajo de Mikey, atrapándolo y evitando un lindo golpe. Raph frunció levemente el seño pero, apenas sus pies tocaron el piso, respiro profundo y se tranquilizo, conocía perfectamente a su hermano._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto Leo preocupado, al mismo tiempo que bajaba lentamente al rubio._

_-S-Si- respondió el rubio para después mirar a Leo y sonreírle. –Gracias amigo, te debo una-_

_-No hay problema Mikey- con una sonrisa divertida, puso una de sus manos sobre el cabello rubio y lo revolvió levemente._

_-¡Mikey!- Donnie se acerco rápidamente a su hermano y lo miro con reproche, igual que una madre a su hijo cuando este hace una travesura. –Tienes que ser más cuidadoso-_

_-Si mama-Donnie- respondió el rubio con cara de niño reprendido._

_-Y Leo…- Donnie miro al mencionado y le sonrió. -…gracias-_

_-No hay problema Don- con una sonrisa, toco la frente del genio. Donnie se rio nervioso ante aquello pero eso no le impidió sonreírle con alegría a Leo._

_-Tonto…- pensó Raph acercándose al rubio y mirándolo de frente. Como si nada, agarro las mejillas del menor y las estiro levemente._

_-¡O-Oye! ¡D-Déjame!- con diversión, y como pudo, Mikey también agarro las mejillas del pelirrojo y las estiro levemente. Donnie, Leo y Miko se rieron ante aquella escena._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar comentarios y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Cuídense y ¡adiós!**

**P/D: Próximo capítulo: "El baile y los malentendidos"**


	5. La fiesta y los malentendidos Parte 1

**Mica: Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo. Espero que les guste la primera parte de la fiesta. Y, como siempre, perdónenme los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Espero que lo disfruten ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>-¡¿Dónde mierda esta esa niña?!- pregunto por Raph por novena, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a hacer un agujero en el piso gracias a sus idas y venidas.<em>

_-Vocabulario Raphael, vocabulario- comento Leo con una sonrisa divertida y sentado en el sillón, viendo a su hermano caminar nervioso. Leo estaba muy nerviosos y ansiosos pero, a diferencia del pelirrojo, el lograba disimularlo. Raph gruño levemente, causando que Leo soltara una pequeña risa. –Además, ¿por qué tanto apuro? Faltan 2 horas para la fiesta- apena dijo esto y se escucho el timbre de la puerta principal. –Ni se te ocurra Raph, yo abro- dijo al ver que su hermano se iba a la puerta pero él no le hizo caso y siguió avanzando. Leo se abalanzo sobre Raph, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo y empezaran una pelea. Splinter Hamato, padre de ambos, los miro y negó lentamente con la cabeza, acostumbrado a aquella escena. Con tranquilidad, se acerco a la puerta y abrió, dejando ver a una cansada Miko, quien tenía el pelo mojado, pantalones de vestir negros, una remera roja, zapatillas y una mochila negra._

_-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Splinter sonrió levemente y se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a la niña._

_-Están en la sala- ambos se dirigieron hacia la sala, donde los hermanos seguían peleando y revolcándose en el piso. –Buena suerte en separarlos pequeña- se rio levemente el mayor. Miko suspiro y vio la pelea, al mismo tiempo que ponía sus manos en su cintura. Lo siguiente que paso, logro que una pequeña risa salga del mayor: Miko le había gritado, para después pegarles en la cabeza. Ambos quedaron arrodillados en el piso, Raph con cara de aburrimiento y Leo con una sonrisa nerviosa, ambos con un chichón sobre su cabeza._

_-Pero que cosa, ambos son grandes y pelean como chiquillos- Miko suspiro. –Ahora, vallan a bañarse- al ver que Raph estaba por decir algo, Miko le cortó la palabra. –Y que sea rápido que todavía tienen que cambiarse y tenemos poco tiempo, así que…¡apúrense!- apenas exclamo aquello y ambos habían desaparecido. Miko sonrió con victoria, para después sacarse la mochila y ponerse a buscar algo dentro. Splinter se rio, para después darse vuelta e irse a su habitación._

**_… …Media hora después… …_**

_-No tienes idea de cuánto te odio- murmuro Miko con cara de aburrimiento._

_-Yo también te quiero mucho mi querida amiga- Donnie sonrió. –Además, esto se llama venganza- Miko suspiro levemente. Ella estaba vestida de bailarina de ballet color rosa, con la mínima diferencia que su pollera era de tela (_**para los que no me entendieron: ella no tiene un tutu, si no que tiene una pollera común y corriente**_). Mientras que Donnie estaba vestido de perrito, pantalones marrones, zapatillas negras y un buzo del mismo color con unas orejitas de aquel animal en la capucha y bolsillos en frente._

_Ambos estaban en la fiesta, parados a un costado. Había muchos disfraces pero algunos no eran muy originales. Recién venían los alumnos y todavía Mikey estaba dando vueltas por ahí antes de subir al escenario._

_-Lo acepto- Miko sonrió. -¡Te ves tan tierno!-_

_-Sí, si…lo que tu digas- Donnie se cruzo de brazos, al mismo tiempo que un sonrojo aparecía en su cara. –Y tú te ves preciosa de bailarina- respondió con diversión. Miko lo miro con odio. Ella no odiaba las faldas pero, por alguna extraña razón, adiaba a las bailarinas de ballet y a sus uniformes._

_-Donnie…- el mencionado empezó a retrocedes lentamente riéndose, mientras que Miko lo seguía y lo miraba con cara de "te voy a matar". El "perrito" siguió retrocediendo, hasta que su espalda choco contra algo. Miro lentamente por sobre su hombro, mirando ligueramente hacia arriba, y se sonrojo al encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Leo. Donnie se separo rápidamente y se paro al lado de Miko, quien se rio levemente ante aquella acción. –Hola Leo-_

_-Hola Miko- saludo, para después mirar a Donnie. –Hola Donnie, lindo disfraz-_

_-Ho-ola Leo- sonrió levemente. –T-También me gusta el t-tuyo- Leo estaba vestido de lobo, igual que el de Donnie pero de un marrón más fuerte y con orejas del lobo._

_-Y eso que no viste la parte de atrás- Donnie miro con miedo a su amiga._

_-¡N-No Miko!- fue demasiado tarde, Miko logro darle la vuelta y dejo ver una colita canina. Miko se había encargado de ponerle un cinturón, el cual tenía aquel pequeño toque para que quede un poco más real…y divertido. Donnie se dio la vuelta y le empezó a gritar a Miko, quien se reía y le repetía que se calamara. Leo se rio ante la escena, si Donnie supiera que él estaba en las mismas condiciones._

_-Por cierto, ¿y Raph?- pregunto Miko con curiosidad, dejando la pelean a un lado._

_-Aquí- Raph salió de detrás de Leo y se dejo ver. Él iba vestido de demonio, ropas rojas, zapatos negros y una vincha roja con cuernos. Donnie se rio ante aquello, ya quería ver la cara de su hermano al ver al pelirrojo._

_-Solo te faltarían las alas- comento con diversión el "perro"._

_-No creo- Raph se dio vuelta, dejando ver que en la parte trasera de su remera tenía un par de alas demoniacas hechas con negro y un poco de brillantina. Justo en eso, el reloj de muñeca de Miko sonó._

_-¡Genial!- sonrió la chica, mientras apagaba la alarma del reloj. –No vemos chicos, tengo una cosa que hacer- sin decir más, desapareció entre el montón de gente._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la fiesta!- hablo Miko a través el micrófono con entusiasmo. -¡Les quiero decir que ahora mismo viene nuestro DJ para animarnos!- se escucharon barios aplausos. -¡Y les recuerdo que voten por los 4 mejores disfraces!- sin decir más, ella se bajo y un chico subió, empezando con la música._

_-Un momento…- hablo Donnie apenas su amiga se acerco a ellos. -…ese no es Mikey- el "perrito" miro preocupado a Miko, quien le sonrió con tranquilidad._

_-No, no lo es- negó con la cabeza.-Mikey me pidió que ponga al otro DJ en su lugar-_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto Donnie extrañado. Miko solo lo miro con diversión, para después indicarle de manera disimulada al pelirrojo. –Ho…entiendo- Donnie se rio levemente al entender lo que su amiga decía._

_-¡Donnie!- justo en eso, el mencionado sintió como se abalanzaban contra él y como un par de brazos le rodeaban el cuello._

_-Hola Mike- el mencionado se paro al lado de su hermano y sonrió con felicidad. Él iba vestido de ángel, ropa blanca, zapatos negros, una bincha con una aureola dorada y, en su espalda, un par de alas angelicales dibujadas con plateado y un poco brillante._

_-¡Hola Leo!- saludo con alegría, al mismo tiempo que chocaba las manos con el "lobo". _

_-¡Hola Raph!- Mike parpadeo sorprendido al ver el disfraz del pelirrojo, causando que este sonriera y se cruzara de brazos._

_-Jaja, se complementan mutuamente- hablo Miko divertida, causando que la miraran._

_-Es cierto- Leo se rio levemente. –Ángel y demonio-_

_-¡Ho cállate, lobito!- Raph se cruzo de brazos y miro a su hermano divertido. –Te recomendaría que no hablaras mucho, que sino empezare a hablar yo- Leo se sonrojo y se pudo nervioso._

_-¿Sa-sabes qué?- Leo se acerco a Donnie y le agarro la mano, causando un sonrojo en el castaño. –Me voy- son decir nada mas, camino y con él, se llevo al "perrito". Miko se rio al ver como un sonrojado Donnie era arrastrado hasta la pista._

_-Y si me disculpan…- hizo una leve reverencia, agarrando las puntas de su pollera. –…yo tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de poder divertirme- son decir más, sonrió y se fue. Mike y Raph se miraron entre ellos. Después de unos segundos, Mike se rio levemente._

_-¡Vamos!- agarro el brazo del "demonio" y lo arrastro hacia la pista de baila. Raph se rio y siguió al rubio._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Uff!- el rubio se sentó en una silla y sonrió. Miro de reojo a Raph, quien estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa, y se rio, habían estado bailando desde hace rato y estaban algo cansados, por lo que se habían sentado para descansar y llenar sus estómagos. –Oye Raph…- llamo de la nada._

_-¿Qué pasa?- el pelirrojo miro de reojo al rubio, al mismo tiempo bebía un poco de gaseosa._

_-Voy al baño, ya vuelvo- Raph asintió, mientras que Mikey se levantaba y se iba hacia su destino. Raph sonrió, mientras veía como Mikey se iba saltando levemente._

_-Hola Raphael- escucho que le decía una voz femenina y con tono seductor. Miro hacia el frente y se encontró con Mona-Lisa, una chica de ojos celestes y de pelo castaña largo, casi siempre atado en una cola de caballo alta y para el costado pero, en ese momento, lo tenía suelto. Ella estaba vestida de gato (_**literalmente XD**_), vestido negro y ajustado, zapatos del mismo color una vincha con orejas en el cabello._

_-Si tenía un collar que diga "barato" su traje estaría completo- pensó con aburrimiento el pelirrojo. -¿Qué quieres Mona?- pregunto con tono desinteresado. La chica se rio y, como si nada, se sentó en el regazo del pelirrojo. Raph respiro profundo, intentando pedir paciencia pero al mismo tiempo un espantoso perfume llegaba a su nariz._

_-Ho, vamos Raphael- con una sonrisa seductora, rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos. –Ya no finjas y acéptalo, me amas- Raph rodo los ojos._

_-Ni en tus más dulces sueño- murmuro. Ella lo escucho pero no se ofendió, simplemente se rio con coquetería y se empezó a acercar lentamente, mientras que Raph puso cara de asco._

_-¿Qué mierda crees que…?- empezó a hablar Raph con el seño fruncido y alejando la cara de la chica de su rostro pero algo que vio, lo dejo son palabras. –Mikey…- la expresión de Raph no tenia precio, mientras que Mona-Lisa miro al rubio con odio. Mike estaba parado totalmente rígido y mirándolos fijamente a ambos, mientras que su expresión era de sorpresa total._

_-Y-Yo…- Mike agito levemente la cabeza y les sonrió falsamente a ambos. Raph frunció el seño ante aquello. -…l-lamento haberlos i-interrumpido- Raph se sintió peor al ver como el rubio se esforzaba por no llorar. –M-Mejor me v-voy- sin decir más, se dio media vuelta y se fue._

_-Sí, mucho mejor- la chica sonrió de manera malvada al ver como el rubio se iba, para después centrar su vista al pelirrojo. Raph tenía la cabeza baja, logrando que su flequillo pelirrojo y la obscuridad del lugar cubrieran con una sombra sus verdes ojos._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡Mikey, espera!- exclamo Donnie, logrando alcanzar a su hermano y sostenerlo de la muñeca. El "perrito" estaba bailando junto con Leo pero, al desviar la vista de su acompañante, vio como el rubio se dirigía hacia una de las puertas del lugar, la cual conducía al interior de la escuela, y se preocupo. Termino separándose de Leo y empezó a correr tras el rubio, quien al parecer no lo escuchaba y seguía caminando como si nada. –Mikey, ¿en que estabas pensando?- pregunto serio y enojado, o por lo menos estaba así hasta que vio la cara del menor: Mikey tenía lágrimas surcando por sus mejillas pecosas. El rubio lo miro un momento con sus ojos rojos, para después limpiarse las mejillas con el dorso de sus manos y sonreírle de manera forzada a su hermano._

_-L-Lo s-siento Donnie, creo que e-estaba muy m-metido en mis p-pensamientos- Donnie se sintió terrible al ver aquello._

_-Ho, Mikey…- abrazo a su hermano y le empezó a acariciar el cabello rubio. -…¿qué paso?- pregunto suavemente._

_-F-Fui al baño y c-cuando volví, vi a Mona-Lisa en el r-regazo de Raph- le contesto el rubio._

_-Entiendo- murmuro Donnie, para después alegar al menor de sí y mirarlo a la cara. Donnie suspiro suavemente, al mismo tiempo que ponía una de sus manos en la mejilla del menor y limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas. -¿Y a donde ibas exactamente?-_

_-Q-Quería ir a la a-azotea de la escuela- respondió el rubio y se encogió de hombros._

_-¿Llevas tú celular?- Mikey asintió y saco del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacando su celular y mostrándoselo a su hermano. –Está bien, solo…no tardes y avísame cualquier cosa- suspiro Donnie. Mikey asintió y guardo su celular._

_-G-Gracias hermano, e-eres el m-mejor- Mikey sonrió levemente y salió del lugar. Donnie miro a su hermano irse, suspirando muy suavemente._

_-Espero que estés bien Mikey- pensó Donnie y, apenas se dio vuelta, se encontró cara a cara con Miko._

_-Donnie, ¿qué paso?- pregunto preocupada. Donnie le conto lo que había pasado al menor y, en cuanto termino de contarle, Miko tenía una expresión muy rara en el rostro._

_-Voy a matar lenta y dolorosamente a ese imbécil- pensó Miko, suspirando para evitar que se note su enojo. -¿Y dónde está Leo?-_

_-Ahí- señalo Donnie. Miko se volteo hacia donde apuntaba su amigo y ambos quedaron con los ojos como platos._

_-Venus…- pensó con odio la chica. Venus era una chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules y, que en ese momento, estaba vestida con un vestido azul corto y de zapatos del mismo color. Ella estaba hablando con Leo, haciendo movimientos exagerados y, supuestamente, coqueteando. Leo, simplemente sonreía, al mismo tiempo que le contestaba quien sabe qué cosa. Justo en eso, vieron como ella sonreía seductoramente, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba y ponía su rostro a pocos centímetros de la del chico, mientras que ponía ambas manos en el pecho del chico. Leo no hizo nada, simplemente sonrió nervioso y la agarro de los brazo. –Donnie…- Miko recordó en ese instante a su amigo pero cuando se volteo, él ya no estaba. -¿Qué?...¿Dónde?- se volteo hacia todos lados, hasta que vio como la puerta (por donde había salido el rubio) se cerraba lentamente. –Demonios…- suspiro, para después mirar a donde Leo y fruncir el seño. Rápidamente, se dirigió a donde el chico. -¡Hola!- saludo con una falsa sonrisa la llegar a su lado. Leo la miro sorprendido, mientras que Venus la miro con fastidio._

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto de manera brusca la chica. Miko se cruzo de brazos y la miro con cara de aburrimiento._

_-En primer lugar, no soy tu pariente para que me hables así- Venus frunció el seño ante aquello pero ni dijo nada. Leo se rio mentalmente, ya se esperaba aquella respuesta. –Y en segundo lugar…- ella sonrió enormemente de manera falsa, causándole un escalofrió a Leo. -…lo necesito a él, ¿me lo prestas?- señalo a Leo._

_-Ni loca- Venus se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca. Miko, sin borrar la sonrisa falsa de su rostro, agarro de la oreja a Leo y empezó a caminar, arrastrando consigo al chico._

_-Y esto significa que me importa una mierda lo que tu digas~- canturreo Miko sin dejar de caminar. Venus se quedo ahí parada, sorprendida por lo ultimo dicho._

_-Duele, duele, duele…- pensaba Leo, mientras la chica caminaba sin soltar la oreja del chico. Justo en eso, Raph se acerco a ellos._

_-Oigan, ¿han viso a…?- Raph no pudo continua, ya que Miko le agarro la oreja también y empezó a arrastrarlo. -¡O-Oye!- reclamo el pelirrojo pero la chica no le prestó atención y siguió caminando. Se detuvo cuando llego a un pequeño salón (en los que los profesores se reúnen), donde arrojo a ambos chicos y los dejo sentados en un par de sillas que había ahí. -¡¿Qué demonios te pasa niña?!- pregunto enojado el pellirrojo, mientras que su hermano y él se sobaban la oreja apretada._

_-La pregunta verdadera es…¡¿en que están pensando?!- Miko suspiro lentamente y se revolvió el cabello._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Leo extrañado. Ninguno de los dos entendía a que venía todo esto._

_-¡No se hagan los tontos!- la chica señalo al pelirrojo. –Mikey te vio besuqueándote con Mona-Lisa…- Raph bajo la cabeza ante aquello y Miko termino por señalar a Leo. -…y a ti, Donnie vio como Venus te coqueteaba y le correspondías- Leo abrió los ojos como platos ante aquello, mientras que Miko suspiro y se cruzo de brazos. –Yo les dije que tuvieran cuidado, Mikey y Donnie son mas tercos que una mula- bajo la cabeza. –No sé que van a hacer-_

_-Tú no pero yo su- Leo se levanto y la miro seriamente. –Vamos a hablar con ellos y, si es necesario, los obligaremos a que nos escuchen- miro a Raph y sonrió. -¿O no hermano?- el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió, levantándose y parándose al lado del castaño._

_-Po supuesto hermano- se sonrieron mutuamente y miraron a Miko. –¿En dónde pueden estar?- Miko se quedo pensativa._

_-Donnie puede estar en la biblioteca- Leo frunció el seño ante aquello._

_-Imposible- negó con la cabeza. –Las puertas de la biblioteca están cerradas y el único que tiene en este momento una llave maestra soy yo-_

_-Donnie es el "asistente" del bibliotecario y como por ahí a la tarde viene a la biblioteca, el señor le dio una copia de la llave- Miko se encogió de hombros. –Y Mikey puede estar en la azotea- Miko puso una de sus manos en su cintura. –Tenía una copia de esa llave y se la regale a Mikey- agrego al ver que Raph iba a preguntar. Justo en eso, recordó algo. –Ho y si no está ahí, debe estar vagando por los pasillos-_

_-Muy bien- asintió Raph, para después mirar a su hermano –Vamos Leo- sonrió. –Volveremos dentro de un rato- ambos se rieron y corrieron hacia su siguiente destino._

_-Buena suerte- pensó con un suspiro Miko, paran después salir de aquel lugar._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar comentarios y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Cuídense y ¡adiós!**


	6. La fiesta y los malentendidos Parte 2

**Mica: Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo. Espero que les guste la segunda parte de la fiesta. Y, como siempre, perdónenme los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Espero que lo disfruten ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>-Soy un tonto- pensó Donnie. Él estaba en la biblioteca, sentado en un rincón del obscuro lugar y lamentándose él solo. -¿Por qué pensé que él podría verme como algo más que un simple compañero?- pensó, al mismo tiempo que un suspiro de decepción salió de su boca. Se revolvió el cabello, sacándose en el proceso la capucha, y cerró los ojos pero un ruido muy conocido y poco esperado causo que los abriera como platos. Lo más silencioso que pudo, se asomo lentamente y quedo congelado al ver a Leo entrar como si nada, con una linterna en mano y cerrando la puerta con llave. –No puedes ser…-pensó sentándose nuevamente y cerrando fuertemente los ojos. -…yo y mi mala suerte, como no esperar algo como esto-empezó a gatear, al mismo tiempo que Leo empezó a caminar lentamente. Donnie se congelo al ver a Leo pasar por el frente de él sin darse cuenta. Suspiro mentalmente al verlo seguir de largo y siguió gateando, con la meta de llegar a la puerta y perderse por lo que quede de la noche. -¡Lo logre, victoria para Donatello!- pensó con alegría y alivio al llegar a la puerta. Se paro y se puso a buscar rápidamente en su bolsillo, hasta que cayó en cuenta de una cosa muy especial: la llave para su libertad total…estaba donde antes el estaba sentado y lamentándose. –Me quiero morir…- pensó con miedo. Intento abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada con llave. –Por lo menos no se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí…- pensó con un suspiro. -¡Exacto! Cuando él se dé cuenta de que "no estoy aquí", el se ira y yo podre largarme de aquí ¡El plan perfecto!- pensó con una sonrisa pero se congelo al ver, de reojo, como una luz lo iluminaba. -¡¿Por qué el mundo está en mi contra?!- pensó sin darse vuelta.<em>

_-Donnie…- Leo sonrió levemente, feliz de haberlo encontrado. –Muy bien, lo encontré…ahora solo me falta que se de vuelta y me escuche- pensó, para después suspirar y empezar a caminar en silencio, con miedo de asustar al "perrito". –Donnie, ¿podrías darte la vuelta y así hablar tranquilamente?- casi suplico pero el menor no dijo nada. Al ver que el otro no hacía nada, suspiro de alivio y apuro levemente el paso pero cuando estuvo a unos cuantos pasos del "perrito", este reacciono por fin y se echo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo. -¡Donnie!- Leo corrió detrás del menor, dispuesto a agarrarlo y no soltarlo nunca._

_-¡Déjame en paz!- grito Donnie apurando un poco el paso. Él nunca había sido el más rápido, ese título era de Mikey, pero le ayudaba bastante el hecho de que le llevaba mucha distancia al pelinegro. En un descuido, el castaño se tropezó y gracias a la querida gravedad, termino en el piso. Miro por sobre su hombro, viendo como Leo se acercaba rápidamente hacia él. Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y siguió corriendo pero Leo, al ver que estaba cerca de su objetivo, apuro un poco el paso. No le tomo mucho más tiempo estar cerca de Donnie, tomándolo del brazo. -¡Suéltame!- forcejeo contra el agarre del mayor pero este no hizo caso y lo agarro del otro brazos. Donnie cerro fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo algo cálido y doloroso en el pecho. -¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?! ¡Te dije que me sueltes!- intento zafarse del agarre pero no obtuvo mucho éxito._

_-No lo voy a hacer- Leo lo sujeto con más fuerza pero no como para llegar a lastimarlo. –No te soltare…ni ahora ni nunca- murmuro pero el castaño logro escucharlo y causo que su corazón latiera más rápido, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo y quedaba totalmente quieto al escuchar esas palabras tan dulces de Leo. -Por favor…- susurro Leo en el oído de Donnie asiendo que todo el vello de su cuello se erizara por completo._

_-A-Aléjate…- susurro con la poco fuerza que sentía. En eso, un consejo que le dio Mikey se le vino a la mente. –Si esto funciona Mikey, te deberé una en cuanto estemos en casa- pensó, para después hacer lo que tenía en mente: subió la rodilla de golpe y con fuerza, golpeando justo en la entrepierna del pelinegro. Leo soltó el aire, acompañado de un pequeño gemido de dolor y termino por soltar al castaño, llevándose rápidamente sus manos a la zona golpeada. Donnie quedo sorprendido, mirando a Leo retorciéndose de dolor. –P-Perdón…- susurro, para después salir a correr hacia donde estaba su llave olvidada. -¡Gracias hermano!- pensó sin dejar de correr. Leo, quien se arrodillo en el piso del dolor intenso que le recorría el cuerpo._

_-N-No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente Donnie- susurro con una leve sonrisa, a pesar de dolor. Con lentitud, se levanto de donde estaba y se echo a correr detrás de su "pequeño perrito"._

**_… … … …_**

_-¡¿Por qué no te rindes?!- exclamo al ver que Leo lo seguía con rapidez._

_-¡Porque necesito hablar contigo!- respondió el pelinegro. Donnie corrió por entre los muebles, intentando perder al chico pero sin conseguirlo._

_-¡Ya deja de seguirme!- en un intento de que lo deje en paz, agarro el primer libro que encontró sobre la mesa y se lo tiro al chico, quien sonrió y lo esquivo. -¿Pero como…?- Donnie quedo sorprendido ante esto._

_-Soy hijo de un maestro de artes marciales, ¿recuerdas?- se rio Leo, causando que Donnie se sonrojara ante su mala memoria. Empezó a retroceder, agarrando libros y tirándoselos al chico, quien caminaba y los esquivaba con algo de dificultad. Después de mucha lucha, Leo logro estar cerca de Donnie pero este logro golpearle con ambas manos en el pecho y logro alegarle de su persona un poco. –Impresionante fuerza en ese golpe- pensó impresionado, sintiendo que el aire volvía a sus pulmones. Dejo esos pensamientos de lado al ver a Donnie trepar una de las mesas y pasar por arriba, dejando la mesa en medio de ambos. –Donatello…ni se te ocurra- ordeno al ver que el mencionado estaba a punto de salir a correr nuevamente. –No te me vas a escapar…nunca en la vida- con ese pensamiento, se trepo en la mesa y se lanzo sobre Donnie, quien estaba a pocos centímetros y quedo estampado en el piso._

_-¡No!…no no no…no no no- repitió Donnie al sentir como Leo se posicionaba sobre él y encarcelaba sus muñecas dejándolo completamente inmóvil._

_-¡Vamos Donnie!- exclamo Leo –Ya deja de huir de mi- dijo casi con desesperación mirando a los ojos al acorralado chico de cabellos marrón. Donnie no podía decir nada, todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente en shock ante las palabras de Leo. A pesar de haber sido lastimado en la entrepierna seguía persiguiéndolo sin parar._

_-Yo…yo no puedo soportar…- dijo finalmente casi en un susurro Donnie sin mirarlo, apartando su vista. En sus ojos se asomaban pequeñas lágrimas que no llegaban a ser lágrimas. Leo quedo impactado ante esa reacción de Donnie, pero no quería rendirse _

_-No…entiendo…- murmuro Leo extrañado._

_-No puedo soportar…- repitió pero Leo seguía mirándolo fijamente a los ojos de forma insístete. -No…¡No puedo soportar el quererte tanto! ¡No soporto este calor que invade mi corazón cuando te veo! ¡Ese sentimiento irreal de querer estar a tu lado para siempre escuchando el sonido de tu respiración en mi oído cada mañana durante el resto de mi vida!- Donnie no sabía la razón por la cual hablaba pero ya no podía callarse. -¡No soporto la idea de que alguien que no sea yo te provoque una sonrisa! ¡No quiero sentir tantas cosas sin sentido por ti…! No quiero quererte tanto…- sus ojos estaban totalmente mojados y Leo totalmente atónito._

_-Donnie …- dijo Leo. Poso sus manos en las mejillas de Donnie asiendo que este dejara de llorar y lo mirara con los ojos muy grandes y llorosos._

_-Y-Yo…realmente lo siento- dijo finalmente más calmado y mirándolo a la cara finalmente pero Leo ya no ya había escuchado mucho. Tomo su rostro con sus manos y lo beso. Fue un beso lento y apasionado, lleno de expresión. Donnie se opuso al principio pero era un beso tan expresivo que se dejo llevar. Los labios de Leo sobre los suyos fue lo que siempre quiso después de conocerlo y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así pero en algún momento se tuvieron que separar gracias a la necesidad de oxigeno. En cuanto se separaron, Donnie lo vio con el rostro sonrojado pero con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que Leo le sonrió con dulzura. Se sentó lentamente, dejando que Donnie se sentara en frente de él. Ambos se miraron entre ellos, en silencio total pero no era incomodo, era todo lo contrario._

_-¿Sabes una cosa?- hablo de la nada el pelinegro. Donnie lo miro confundido y negó con la cabeza, curioso por lo siguiente que diría el chico. –Eres mío…y no acepto un "no" por respuesta- sonrió Leo de manera extraña._

_-Yo no soy de nadie- Donnie se cruzo de brazos, al mismo tiempo que desviaba la mirada de manera juguetona. Leo se rio y beso levemente su mejilla. –Aunque…podría hacer una excepción- Donnie se rio y rodeo el cuello del pelinegro, uniendo sus labios en un dulce y tierno beso._

_-Me alegro saber eso- dijo Leo con una sonrisa una vez que se separo, para después besar suavemente la frente de su pequeño "perrito"._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar comentarios y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Cuídense y ¡adiós!**


	7. La fiesta y los malentendidos Parte 3

**Mica: Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo. Espero que les guste la segunda parte de la fiesta. Y, como siempre, perdónenme los errores (y/u horrores) ortográficos. Espero que lo disfruten ^_^**

* * *

><p><em>Raph subía rápido las escaleras que conducían a la terraza del colegio donde Miko dijo que podría encontrar a Mikey. Estaba llegando cuando vio la puerta medio abierta y entonces estuvo seguro de que lo encontraría ahí. Abrió la puerta lentamente, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, asomo su cabeza y pudo verlo. Mikey estaba sentado con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas mirando al cielo. Raph fue directamente a él, intentando que sus pasos no se escucharan pero el menor se dio cuenta de su presencia.<em>

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Mikey, su tono era frio al igual que su expresión. Raph sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver esto, le gustaba más la sonrisa dulce del rubio._

_-Quiero hablar contigo- respondió el pelirrojo firme. Mikey se levanto y lo miro, cruzándose de brazos._

_-Qué pena…- frunció el seño. -…yo no quiero ni verte- Mikey empezó a caminar, dirigiéndose a la puerta y pasando por al lado del pelirrojo. Raph quedo petrificado, no se espero aquella contestación pero no se iba a rendir…no ahora._

_-Tú no te vas a ir tan fácilmente de aquí…- murmuro. Lo siguiente que Mikey sintió fue como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura, para después sentir como su espalda era estampada contra la pared._

_-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- se sonrojo el pequeño "angelito"._

_-Te obligo a que me escuches- respondió como si nada el chico. Mikey empezó a forcejear contra el agarre, mientras que Raph luchaba para mantener al menor bajo control. En eso, a Mikey se le vino a la idea a la mente. Subió la rodilla de golpe, con la intención de golpear su entrepierna pero Raph reacciono rápido y aprisiono la perna de Mikey entre la suyas, evitando un doloroso golpe en sus partes nobles. Siguieron peleando entre ello, Mikey intentado liberar sus manos y su pierna, mientras que Raph intentaba que el menor se quedara quieto pero fracasando miserablemente. -¡Por la constitución de…! ¡¿Podrías quedarte quieto?!- exclamo sin paciencia._

_-¡NO!- le grito Mikey en la cara._

_-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan infantil?!- le pregunto. Raph se golpeo mentalmente ante la pregunta hecha, ahora sí que había cagado por completo la situación._

_-¡¿Y tú por qué tienes que ser tan lindo?!- aquello sorprendió a Raph. Mikey tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba y unas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. -¡¿Por qué tienes que estar en mi cabeza todo el tiempo?!-_

_-Mikey…- aflojo de a poco el agarre, dejando que el rubio callera lentamente de sentón en el piso. Raph se arrodillo en frente del menor, mirándolo atentamente._

_-¡¿Por qué desde ese día me pongo nervioso contigo?!- Mikey sollozo levemente. -¡¿Por qué me siento completo cuando estas a mi lado?! ¡¿Por qué no quiero dejarte ir en ningún momento?!- se limpio las lagrimas de una de sus mejillas pero fue en vano, ya que en seguida las lagrimas volvieron a empaparla. -¡¿Por qué me sentí mal al verla en tu regazo y a punto de besarte?!- Mikey se acerco a Raph y lo golpeo débilmente en el pecho. El pelirrojo no dijo ni hizo nada, simplemente dejo que el menor se desahogue. No podía interrumpir la confesión de Mikey de esa manera, tenía que escucharlo. –Me siento estúpido…- dijo Mikey con una vos fría y dura, mientras que Raph lo miraba atentamente. El menor se aferro a la remera del pelirrojo, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su frente contra su pecho. –Es la primera vez que no puedo contenerme con estos sentimientos…que no sé cómo expresarme…eso no me gusta…jamás me gusto…- se aferro un poco más a la ropa del pelirrojo. –Te quiero Raph…- susurro sin mirarlo, sentía que algo le impedía mirarlo a los ojos. El corazón de Raphael dio un salto y su alma se estremeció ante las palabras de Mikey. Raph sostuvo la cara del rubio entre sus manos y lo alzo con suavidad, encontrándose con aquellos ojos azul cielo que tanto le gustaban pero que ahora estaban opacados con las lágrimas. El rostro de aquel rubio era tan demostrativo, reflejaba todas las emociones que tenía en ese momento: amor, cariño, tristeza y, tal vez todavía, enojo. _

_-Mikey… eres lo más tentador que tuve en mi vida- dijo Raph con una sonrisa seductora, lo cual llamo la atención del rubio. –Jamás podre dejarte ir- Raph sonrió levemente, para después unir sus labios a los del menor. Al principio Mikey se sorprendió, poniendo tenso su cuerpo pero enseguida se entrego a los brazos de su lindo y sexi Raph. Al comienzo fue un beso lento y lleno de emociones pero luego paso a ser un beso apasionado y lleno de necesidad. Raph introduzco su lengua en la boca de Mikey, logrando que este se estremeciera ante la sensación que eso le causaba pero no se negó al beso, si no que abrió más su boca y participo del juego de lenguas. Estaban muy emocionados hasta que un sonido los sorprendió, causando que tuvieran que romper el beso._

_-Es mi celular- dijo Mikey. Raph lo miro con el seño fruncido._

_-Déjalo- dijo y comenzó a besar el cuello de Mikey, produciendo un sonrojo sorprendente en el rubio._

_-No puedo- dijo mientras contestaba -¿Bueno?... ah, Miko, si estoy bien- contesto mientras trataba de no reír por las caricias de Raph en su cuello -No…está todo bien, enseguida iremos. Ok chau, nos vemos- colgó y rodeo el cuello de Raph, mientras este seguía entretenido en él. –Tenemos que irnos…- dijo mirándolo de forma dulce y tierna. Raph no pudo negarse ante ese lindo gesto, además ya había hecho enojar mucho al rubio por esa noche, y finalmente asintió a irse a la fiesta._

_En resto de la noche los cinco Mikey, Donnie, Raph, Leo y Miko la pasaron bailando, bebiendo y divirtiéndose juntos. Por fin, después de que los muchachos arreglaran sus problemas, pasaron una excelente noche. Hasta que llego la entrega de premios. Nuestros protagonistas estaban sentados en una mesa apartada del resto, en la parte más oscura. Ni se imaginaban lo que pasarían._

_Miko en el escenario anunciaba que comenzaría la entrega de premios a los mejores disfraces. Todos estaban expectantes._

_-Bien gente, silencio, silencio che…- dijo al micrófono con una sonrisa boba y divertida. –¡Jaja vamos, vamos chicos, terminemos con esto y sigamos la fiesta!- grito, mientras que todos la imitaban. Justo en eso, un chico subió al escenario y le entrego un sobre a Miko, para después bajarse y perderse entre la gente. Miko abrió el sobre y lo leyó, sonriendo con el contenido. -¡Los siguientes nombrados son los ganadores al mejor disfraz!…En primer lugar: ¡Miguel Ángel Harada!- se escucharon aplausos, mientras que Mikey parpadeo sorprendido y subió al escenario. –En segundo lugar: ¡Donatello Harada!- el mencionado se sonrojo y, siendo empujado por todos los emocionados alumnos, se subió al escenario y se paro al lado de su hermano, sonriéndose entre ellos. –En tercer lugar: ¡Raphael Hamato!- el mencionado sonrió con diversión y se subió al escenario, siendo recibido con aplausos y gritos. –Y en cuarto lugar pero no menos importante: ¡Leonardo Hamato!- Leo simplemente sonrió y se subió al escenario, parándose al lado de su hermano. Raph lo miro de reojo y le saco la lengua, mientras que Leo lo miro e hizo lo mismo._

* * *

><p><strong>Mica: Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar comentarios y recuerden que acepto ideas y personajes, al igual que críticas buenas yo malas. Cuídense y ¡adiós!**


End file.
